Spirited Away (Eruri)
by Tono Radish
Summary: I hope your anus is clenched.


**Thanks to AoKISSING on Twitter for inspiring this story. If there are crack elements that is only because I write crack fics considerably faster than serious fics and with everything going down in the SNK fandom maybe a little crack is in order. I don't know if it'll be crack but crack elements may come into play. Enjoy the Eruri goodness and sin.**

Levi's car sat virtually still at the red light. He was almost at his new home, a home he would have all to himself. At last he would have peace and his house would never know dirty laundry nor beer bottles littering the floors and countertops. On top of that he would finally have some real time away from his Uncle Kenny, the man he was living with before.

He sighed, this light was too long for a town as quiet as this one. He wondered if maybe the quiet would get to him. Kenny was a dumb ass shit for brains but he did seem to have a knack for making Levi smile internally. He looked at the flowers Kenny had given him before he left, they sat alone on the passenger seat. What a gay present, Levi thought. They even came with a little card with a crudely drawn picture of Kenny drawn by Kenny on it with a message saying "Hahaha you thought I was your dad at one point. I'll see you around ya little shit." But if you flipped the card over and opened the secret slit on the side there was another little paper inside that said "All jokes aside you've grown into a really nice young man. You have me to thank for that. Your welcome. Give me a ring if you need almost anything. I'm saying almost cuz I'm not gonna unclog your toilet or drive four hours just to kill a spider or something." Kenny was truly an original and thinking on it now Levi was going to miss him more than he would care to admit.

The light finally changed and Levi finally got a move on. His house was the blue one at the end atop a large hill. He looked up at it from his car as he drove. It was bigger than he thought. He wondered how he got such a good price on the building? He looked around and noticed four seven-eleven-equivalents in a row. Oh yes, that's how. This house is in the middle of nowhere. As Levi's car picked up speed he began to notice his house winding up behind him. Did he miss the exit? A dirt road branched from the main road he was currently driving on. It seemed like it might curve back toward his house.

"Might as well," he mumbled aloud, not entirely sure why.

He turned into the road and continued through a canopy of trees. He looked up at the little glimpses of sun peeking through the leaves. Beside the road were little stone houses, he recalled spirits or something were supposed to live in them. He continued on without another regard to those houses. Where was his house? Dust kicked up by his tires and before Levi realized it he was speeding. He just wanted to settle into his home already. Noticing the scenery once more was a mistake on Levi's part as in taking his eyes from the road he did not see the toad-man statue waiting for him. He slammed on the breaks, his luggage and boxes toppling over in the backseat, his flowers from Kenny were crushed in the process.

Once oriented Levi rummaged through the garbage and bags, why did he own so many useless things? He found the flowers from Kenny, they were beyond saving. As for the card it was all crinkled and gross as if he didn't care for it at all. He took in a long and deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then let it go. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned off the car, picking up the flowers and shoving the card into his held the flowers close and thought about what he was doing. Time away from Kenny at last but Levi really couldn't remember a time without Kenny. He didn't know anyone in this new town and he didn't know if he would be alright. No he would be fine. However, people often saw Levi as a loner. The truth is he always had at least one someone to stand by him. As long as he had just one familiar face to identify with then there was no need for any other added pictures.

"Maybe this was a mistake," Levi wondered to the newly dead flowers.

He needed to clear his thoughts, Levi was never the kind of man to go back on his choices. He wanted to live his life with no regrets. All regrets ever did were hold him back and bring to light insecurities he otherwise would never have thought about. These choices were his and his alone, no one made them for him and he had to stand by his own self or who else would?

He set the flowers on the dashboard and opened the car door. He needed to get settled in but he suddenly lost the motivation. He locked the door and inspected the toad man statue before him. It had no pupils but it felt like it was watching him. Its face was strange to Levi but not scary. Levi hadn't been scared in a long time. He couldn't even remember feeling scared as a child. He tapped the stone creature on its round smooth head.

"Mind if I take a look around?"

It didn't respond so Levi took that as a yes. He looked up at the building behind it. It was a large red gate entrance. It reminded him of an old train station. He took a look at the walls and chipping paint. He wasn't sure if the building was old or not. Maybe it was a theme park? But then why would a theme park have such a limited way of entry? If it were out of business wouldn't it be locked up? The wind picked up suddenly, moaning. The building seemed to loom over Levi then, warning him. Levi pushed the thought out of his mind, he wasn't much for daydreaming either.

He took one step into the long hall. It smelled like dust and dirt and yet the air was also almost completely pure. The wind picked up a second time but Levi paid it no mind. He began a steady almost march through the corridor. He allowed his finger tips to trace the rough feeling of the wall. Nature had not been kind to this place. Click, click, click, he listened to his footsteps echo. Each one sounded deeper and more lost than the last.

He entered a large waiting room with high ceilings and colorful yet simple glass windows. There was a ticket booth on one side and a sealed off entry way to where a train might have been. The wind moaned for Levi once more, turn back… turn back…  
He continued on his way through the abandoned train station. Before he made his way to the outside he noticed a large clock with something strange carved into the side. It looked like letters but the wood of the clock was so worn he couldn't make out much more than that. The clock face read six o'clock. This place hoped to stay frozen at six o'clock forever but age still got the best of it. He touched the wood, now soft from exposure to moisture in the air. How could not a single human have taken care of this place?

He was no different though. After his quick walk he would journey to his new house and never think of this place again. Maybe he would but he would probably never return. There's no reason for him to. He left the clock alone and went straight for the hanging door emitting light from the outside. The contrast was so great from that great light outside to the gentle dark inside Levi couldn't make out what might be on the other side. He reached partially blinded to the hanging door and pushed it ahead. It creaked and splinters and loose wood fell down, lightly hitting his head. The pieces were small and inconsequential. He pushed a little harder, really forcing the door to open. He squinted, taking a minute for his eyes to fully adjust.

When he could clearly see again he was taken aback. There was a fresh and expansive field of green with scattered boulders and wildflowers. No one was left to tend to what might have been a garden and yet it was almost as if it was intended to look this way. Levi had come from the city, the dirty part of the city. He never imagined there could be so much green and space in the world. Maybe he had seen it in photographs or in movies but never had he seen a place like this in real life. The wind was no longer foreboding but singing a quiet song floating across the plain. The air was so clean and the sky was so blue. He felt neither hot nor cold but at a perfect temperature. Was this even Earth anymore? Why had a place such as this remained a secret?

He lounged in the tall grasses, closing his eyes. He had never felt so peaceful. Levi wouldn't be surprised if he had crashed into the stone frog man and died and somehow he made his way to heaven. Then again how could that be the case, there was no one else around? Hmm… then again this could be heaven after all. This kind of being alone was nice, Levi welcomed this kind of being alone. He contemplated going back to his car to dig out a book and waste a few hours reading here. He decided against it, he could read any time. He needed to explore this bizarre world first. Levi hadn't felt so curious in a while.

He opened his eyes and sat up. He noticed for the first time the sound of running water. There must be a river nearby. He wandered along heading toward the sound. What he found was not a river but where a river was meant to be built. It was closer to a creek in that way. Across the creek were large stone steps guarded by more stone frog people. Beyond the steps he saw roofs peeking just within sight. There was a small town there or maybe it was just part of the attraction that has long been closed. He hopped the rocks with ease and made his way up the steps. He didn't speak to the statues this time, why ask for permission to look around at this point?

Gift shops and restaurants and small hotels lined the little paths and walkways. Then his nose went wild with an overwhelmingly delicious aroma. Was this place still open? He followed his nose to the source. Inside a stall he saw roast chickens, a huge fish head, fried rice, weird… wonton… sacks… Those looked weird truth be told but he would still gobble them up.

"Hello?" Levi called out, "Are you open? Hello?"

There was no response, "I have money? Hello?"

Still nothing, "I'll come back…"

Levi decided to look around. He walked to the end of the path and saw an enormous Japanese style red bathhouse. It had green shackle roofs and sliding wooden doors and windows. He stepped onto the bridge to get a closer look, it seemed to be open as there was smoke and steam emitting from every chimney and opening. The train passed far beneath the bridge. He took a look at it. Maybe this place was brand new?

"What are you doing here?" Called a serious and deep voice.

Levi flinched, turning his head. How long had it been since someone had been able to sneak up on him, "What?"

"You shouldn't be here, you have to go," said the man, he was dressed in the robes of someone who might have worked at the bathhouse.

"Look, if I'm trespassing or something- there weren't any signs saying I couldn't be here."

"Leave this place, Levi!"

Levi took in the man's handsome features. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like the kind of handsome drawing in a children's book except he was real. However something was missing, there was a dimness in his eyes. It was as if he wasn't a complete man but partially a hust. Where was the rest of him? Then it hit Levi.

"Do I know you? Why do you know my name?"

"Get out of here! Hurry! You have to cross the river!"

The stranger shoved Levi off of the bridge, the sky grew darker and the lanterns began to light. The man spoke again, "They're lighting the lanterns, you're out of time. I'll distract them. GO!"

Levi watched this crazy person make a weird potential gang sign and then blow on his fingers. Then what looked like glass floated out of thin air and vanished again. He wasn't sure if he saw that. He ran past the vendors and saw shadows begin to appear all around him. What was happening!? He ran as quickly as he could through the streets. Maybe he was dead after all? He saw the backs of the stone toads ahead and leapt down the steps to where the large rocks and grass field should be. However he landed knee deep in water. He emerged back onto the steps.

"WATER!?"

Levi looked at his hands and became acutely aware he was turning see through. He was dead, that had to be it. Nothing else would make sense. A boat floated up to the dock a little ways off from his newly transparent form. Large chickens and masked giants made their way to the mainland. Nevermind, nothing made sense.

He ran back up the steps, he had to hide. He didn't want to hide but it was all he could think to do in that moment. He was actually afraid. He hadn't been afraid since he was a child. What was happening to him, where was he, how was he supposed to get home? Will he ever get home? The next thing he knew his legs carried him to a back ally. He sank into the grass and curled up. This feeling was familiar, he was a child the last time he positioned himself like this. He didn't cry, he only turned into a ball.

"Wake up Levi… Wake up Levi…"

Suddenly two hands held his shoulders, he looked up and came face to face with the man from earlier.

"Don't be afraid, I only want to help you."

"No… No…" Levi could feel himself growing short of breath, "No."

The man reached into his pocket and retrieved a little red pill, "Open your mouth and eat this."

Levi made a visible face of disgust, "Use some tact you shit. I'm too old to be drugged."

"It's not a drug. You have to eat some food from this world or you'll disappear."

"No!"

Levi shoved his hands into the man's face ready to kill him. However his hands went right through. Levi was a ghost. He was materialized anymore. He wasn't human anymore. As Levi grew more and more horrified the man simply seemed to grow calmer. He looked like he had everything planned out, he was ten steps ahead. Levi was going to eat what that man had to give him no matter what. Levi saved the stranger some time and opened his mouth, too afraid to drop the pill. He tried not to think where the man's hands might have been. It was bad enough it was in his dirty pockets without a wrapping. He was fed by the handsome stranger.

"Chew it and swallow it," Levi was commanded.

It Levi a moment but he managed.

"There you go, you're all better. See for yourself," the strange man said in a suddenly cheerful tone, raising his hand.

Levi looked up at him, slowly raising his hand to touch the man's. His hand was huge in comparison. This was the moment Levi became fully aware of the other man's size. He probably thought of Levi as a child. However when Levi's hand met the man's he was suddenly calm. His hand didn't go through, his skin was opaque. He stared at their hands touching for a long while before returning to his senses.

"Don't patronize me."

The man took Levi's hand with both of his, they were holding hands now.

"Come with me," the blonde commanded, suddenly standing up.

He was big but he also moved quickly, "Hold on, where am I? What's happening?"

The man suddenly flinched, turning his head to look at the sky. He wasn't listening to Levi. Levi tried to follow his gaze but his look went out of focus as the stranger knelt back down to him and pressed him to the wall, effectively pinning him.

"Don't move," he said in a low voice that through Levi's brain into a scramble, "that bird is looking for you."

Levi managed to vaguely make out a bird in the sky with a human face but his attention wouldn't go anywhere except for this man and his sudden warmth and smell. He moved away from Levi, almost too quickly. He still held levi's hand.

"We have to move quickly," he said returning to his standard seriousness.

Levi had yet to recover. The man tried to pull him up but Levi's legs had locked.

"Are you alright," He asked.

Levi groaned, "I don't know my legs aren't working."  
The man knelt back down, where was he getting all this energy, and hovered his hand over Levi's thigh.

"Hey don't get any ideas-"

"By the wind and water within me, unbind him."

Suddenly Levi's legs were loose and energized. It was as if Levi's lower body had just woken up from a perfect sleep. What the hell did that guy just do. He hoisted Levi to his feet and they began to fly or maybe just run so quickly they might as well have been flying. The scenery went by so quickly Levi couldn't focus. Storage rooms and farm animals and kitchens and then back to the path. They were on their way to the bathhouse. They stopped suddenly at the bridge.

"I'll cast a spell to turn you invisible. When we cross the bridge you must hold your breath. Even the tiniest breath and the spell will be broken and everyone will see you."

"I'm a grown man, I can hold my breath."

"Good, hold onto me tightly."

The man offered his arm to Levi who begrudgingly took it. He'd have to listen to this man, he was the only one who seemed to know what was going on. Levi didn't want to blindly follow him but he didn't feel like he had much of a choice in the situation. As soon as they stepped onto the bridge Levi was told to take a deep breath and reminded to hold it. He did as he was told again. The bridged seemed longer than before and Levi wound up very immaturely holding his nose. That's when a strange frog hopped up to them, did a flip, and turned into a boy!? Levi was taken aback by the shift and opened his mouth. By accident he took in a deep breath.

The boy's happy face turned, "What's this, a human!?"

The man thrust a bubble onto the frog-boy and took Levi's arm again. They were flying, for real this time. They brushed past a series of skirts and rounded the side of the building. Finally the two found refuge among the hydrangea bushes in a small garden. Levi heard muffled screaming through the walls and paper doors. The things inside the bathhouse were all looking for him.

"I took a breath," Levi mumbled annoyed with himself.

"No, you did very well. Now, you must listen to me alright? If you don't do exactly as I say now you'll never make it home."

"I have to know what happened to me, why am I here?"

"That answer will come in time but for now here is what you must do. I'll create a diversion and you must escape," he placed his hand on Levi's forehead, projecting a vision, "When things quiet down go out the back gate, go all the way down the stairs and you will find the boiler room. There you must speak with Hange. Tell them you need a job. They will try to send you away but you must insist."

"Hange?"

"If you don't get a job Pixis will turn you into an animal."

"Pixis… Huh?"

"He's the witch who rules this bathhouse. Hange will try to turn you away or trick you into leaving. Just keep asking for work. It'll be hard work but you'll be able to stay here. Then even Pixis can't harm you."

There was more muffled screaming. This time Levi made out a name, Erwin.

"I must go now, Levi."

"How did you know my name was Levi?"

"I have known you for quite some time," the man responded smiling, "Good Luck and whatever you do, don't make a sound."

He stood up, releasing Levi's hand at last.

"Erwin," Levi called out.

The man stopped and turned to look at Levi. So that was his name. Levi nodded.

"Thank you," Levi said.

Erwin smiled, lingering there. Levi could see he wanted to stay. As he turned to enter the bathhouse Levi saw Erwin's face go blank once more. He answered some strange creatures who addressed him before closing the door behind him and disappearing. Levi waited, it seemed as soon as Erwin was seen everyone calmed considerably. Was that a spell too? It didn't matter. Levi began to crawl through the bushes to the back gate. So now he had to find Hange...


End file.
